The shape of human body surface is three-dimensional (3D) in nature, yet all conventional photography devices and cameras can only acquire two- dimensional flat images. This fundamental restriction greatly limited the capability of plastic surgeons- in measuring true three-dimensional shapes of patient's body surface; It prevents the quantitative evaluation and accurate documentation of difficult aesthetic or reconstructive problems. The primary objective of the SBIR effort proposed herein is to develop a novel, high-speed, low-cost, non-invasive, and versatile 3D video camera hardware/software that is able to acquire full frame 3D images of patient's body surface. The quantitative 3D measurement data enables plastic surgeons to perform high-fidelity pre-surgical prediction, post-surgical monitoring, and computer-aided procedure design. The 2D and 3D images captured by the 3D video camera would allow the surgeon and the patient to discuss the surgical planning process through the use of actual 2D/3D images and computer-generated alternations. Direct preoperative visual communication helps to increase postoperative satisfaction by improving patient education in regards to realistic results. The 3D visual communication may also be invaluable in resident and fellow teaching programs between attending and resident surgeons. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed 3D imaging technology adds one more dimension (literally and figuratively) to many medical imaging and visualization applications. If successful, it will have a significant impact on biomedical research and will revolutionize many current practices in plastic and reconstructive surgery, body deformities, rehabilitation, resident training and education. It would find utility in orthotics and prosthesis, where better-fitting braces and artificial limbs could be produced.